


Duck Newton and his no good, very bad, destiny as a chosen one

by Averybones



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Miscellaneous OCs - Freeform, basically a what if AU, characters list will change through the chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averybones/pseuds/Averybones
Summary: Duck newton embraces his destiny as a chosen one early on, and shit gets weird





	1. So it wasn't a dream

**Author's Note:**

> -parks my smut cart and takes off my helmet as i take my place at the starting line of the long run- sometimes if you want something bad enough you gotta do it yourself

     “I am not computers, Duck Newton! I come from a far away place you can not understand, now- But you must understand, Duck Newton, your world is in danger. It is under threat of supernatural forces that spell certain Doom for not only this planet, but others; entwined by fate! Abominations march on your world as we speak, threatening everything you hold dear. The forces of your world will soon prove incapable to face this threat. You, Duck Newton, have been called.”

     “For what?”

     “To fight!” Minerva spreads her ethereal arms in a moment of theatrics before continuing, “Be not afraid of the fight Duck Newton; You _will_ be imbued with fantastic strength to aid you with this task. And soon you will possess a legendary weapon and be trained by one of the greatest warriors in the universe...Me.”  

     “ Yeah...I’ve got class tomorrow, though…”

* * *

 

     Duck woke up that morning with a headache. He had a wild dream- well, dreams. Kicking back the covers of his bed he lumbered to his dresser, pulling out a long sleeve shirt and flannel. The first dreams made him irritated to think about, like what kinda delusion of grandeur does he have? Duck shrugs the flannel on, fiddling with the cuff, but the dream he woke up from was real… upsetting? He tries to think of a words to describe it as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was dark? He felt grabbing and there was a scream-

     “-Weird! See look, just ask him.” Jane's voice broke his moment of ponderance, “Why’d you yell last night, you woke me up.” Duck opens the cupboard to grab a bowl.

     “Had a real weird dream; Someone was in my room.” He grabs a spoon from the drawer and sits at the table, dumping out a not so recommended amount of sugary cereal into the bowl, as he does. Ducks mother looks at him with a pressed smile.

     “Well, it might be from all those awful movies you watch-”

     “Mom!-” Duck interjects, already knowing its a lost cause.

     “-With all those creepers that kill people in their beds, I don’t know why you watch them.-” She continues to steamroll him.

     “It’s not-”

     “-I think it would be better if you stopped, It’s not healthy.”

     Duck groans, “It’s not- from the movies. Like it was a dream, the person talked to me, and reached out their hand. Like- that’s not from the movies. The bad guys are always quiet. I was just saying it was a weird dream, ‘s not scary; Just, really weird.” He spoons a bite of his cereal into his mouth, his mom looking on at his messed up hair before busying herself elsewhere, Jane looking at him with thinly veiled suspicion.

 

* * *

 

     School is kinda boring for Duck, the information is easy to take in but the busy work is just unbearable. So he doesn’t do it. Well… not in class. He does it later and that’s left him enough time to ponder the worlds thoughts. The biology teacher drones on about the cells organs, but Duck is only listening to his own thoughts, thinking about that dream he had. There’s no real way of saying exactly how, but it’s been bothering him since he got up. Duck squints at the chalkboard, the meaningless lines blurring into the dusty board. The scream sounded familiar in a way he couldn’t place. It was human? Animal? A mixture of the two? The bell rings at last; cutting off the dry stream of information the teacher was saying, her hurried voice telling the already bolting students what chapters to read before next class. With that dismissal, Duck is rushed into the hall with the rest of the impatient class.

     The next class is the driest class he could possibly have, history, before lunch! If he wasn’t currently wrestling with the rigors of his subconscious he would have been bored to tears with the dry delivery of the topic of Egypt. The other students around him were yawning and a few of them had their heads on their desks, the dull information a seeming balm. It’s almost like he’s been taught the same material about the pyramids for three years straight.

     “-Athletics were very important to the Egyptians; One could equate it to the Romans, sports played for the entertainment of Gods. Champions were chosen-”

     “Duck Newton!” The sudden change in volume startles Duck, elbow slipping off the edge of his desk causing him to tumble onto the floor. The teacher stopped speaking but the vision did not. “I see you are in the middle of something, but you can not delay! For-”

     “Duck, I understand that this isn’t the most involving material, but please try to pick yourself up and dust yourself off.” Mrs. Green talks over the vision, the rest of the class tittering as Duck remained on the floor, oblivious to his current plight.

     “-This is of-” “Duck? Are you okay?” “-great importance please cease your-” “Duck?” “-reluctance and-”

     “I need to go to the nurse.” He states, untangling his legs from the desk. The teacher blinks at him for a moment before starting to search her desk for a slip.

     “Y-yeah of course. Make sure you get the notes from someone else,” She scribbles quickly on the note before handing it over to Duck.

     “Thanks, Ms. Green,” Duck takes the slip and makes his way to the door, walking around Minerva. He hears a couple whispers at the strange path, but there's no way he's going _through_ her.

     Ducks shoes squeaked in the empty hallway as he walked quickly, head focused on the linoleum as Minerva kept pace with him. He glanced nervously around, the pale glowing form cast no light on the tiles or lockers. Duck licked his lips, hesitant.

     “So, uh, I guess I'm going crazy huh?” The vision leaned down, tilting her head in a curious motion to peer at his face.

     “Pardon, Duck?” Duck squeezed his eyes shut and made a small noise, equitable to a groan.

     “I, hm, I was kinda hoping you would leave me alone. God damn it, I'm talking with a hallucination.” His fingers twitched, god he was craving a cigarette. The pale blue figure straightened up.

     “I am no hallucination, Duck! I am a fearsome warrior, bound by fate, here to train you! For- I can not stress this enough; You have been chosen to be the champion of your people. To protect this world from peril!” Her loud voice did not echo the halls but it was ringing in his ears, forming a dull headache.

     “Look- uh, Mmmm…”

     “Minerva.”

     “Okay, look Minerva, I am an average human being here. I am seeing a big, blue- person? -an, and, that’s not normal. So I’m just gonna forget, all of this, and carry on with my day.” Duck says before he gets to the office door. The heavy wooden door squeaks on its hinges alerting the only person in the room at the front desk. The girl looks at him for a second before pointing towards the back.

     “Forget? Duck Newton, you can not ignore destiny! Fate has called you and I will see to it that you are trained to fight for the sake of your world!” Minerva phases through the desk, following close enough to touch Duck, who is very pointedly trying to ignore her.

     “Hello?” Duck knocks on the open door, briefly scanning the small room, eyes landing on the older woman, Mrs. Fletcher sitting at a desk reading a book. She smiles and tucks a bookmark in between the pages before setting the book down.

     “What are you here for?” She points Duck at the low bed, as busies herself sorting through a drawer for a device. Duck sits down uncomfortably.

     “Well, my head hurts and I’m seeing things.” One thing really, he thinks eyes flickering to Minerva who is hovering over his shoulder, inches away. Mrs. Fletcher’s brow furrows as she grabs a penlight and shines it into his eyes. Her eyes round with surprise as she flashes his eyes again.

     “What?” and instantly Minerva is gone, vanishing between the flashes of light.

     “I thought- For just a second; I saw blue…” She shakes her head, “I must have been seeing things… your eyes look fine now…” The penlight flashes across his sight a couple more times before she turns it off and sets it down. “So it was a headache?” She asks as she turns to the cabinet.

     “Yeah, It comes and goes,” Duck looks around the room cautiously, “it’s gone right now.”

     “So it was a “headache”?” Mrs. Fletcher smiles. “Well, I think you’re fine to go, unless you want something for it.” She sits back down at her desk, leveling Duck with what could be thought as a knowing smile, but instead just looked sarcastic. Duck hesitates.

     “Yeah, nah, I get it,” He rises from the edge of the bed, “If it comes back I know where to find you.” He leans heavily to one side, testing if Minerva was really gone. Although would he be able to tell if she was? She’s kinda like a ghost. The bell rings dismissal and he can hear the noises of other students as they flood the halls. Duck waves at the nurse and girl at the front desk as he heads out into the slowly crowding halls.

 

* * *

 

     The lunchroom was slowly filling but Duck was lucky enough to get in line before it got crowded. Spaghetti and other things that didn’t quite look as appealing. Duck grabs a plate then stacks a couple more food items on his tray before paying at the register and makes his way to the table towards the back. It was a table that wasn’t too popular, and thus it had a constantly shifting cast of people that hung around there before leaving. Today the table was mostly empty save for the four people talking loudly.

     “-No I’m telling the truth! He said there was a big monster on the fields last night. Look, I swear I’m not lyin and he was sure as hell not lyin-”

     “What’s up?” Duck asks as he pulls a chair and sits down, “Who's lyin?” Mary looks over and smiles at Duck.

     “Jason said that Jackson said that he saw a monster last night.” She swats away said Jason's hands.

     “Jackson D, or Jackson O?”

     “Jackson O.” Mary says looking at Jason who nods as she continues, “We’re just saying you can’t trust anything said about a monster. If it's not like the mothman, I don’t think it’s real.” Jason gasps, affronted.

     “So you’ll believe the MothMan and not your friend?”

     “I don’t believe the mothman is real I was comparing a monster sighting with another monster sighting that I don’t believe in. Like; theres pictures. Jackson didn’t take pictures.”

     “Yeah, monster sightings gotta have pictures,” Mark interrupts, “This is all late night pranks if there's no pictures.”

     “But what about late night pranks _with_ pictures?” Mary asks.

     “That's evidence that can be used against you if you get caught,” Duck says before knocking back his milk, crushing the empty carton. The others nod solemnly, before changing the subject to some tv show they all saw last night. Duck finishes his lunch and heads out into the common area. First there’s weird dreams and now a monster? What kind of day is this? Did he fall into a T.V. special? Duck remembers the weird dream he had as he walks to his favored smoking place on the other side of campus for a quick smoke before his next class; which is a study period. There’s almost never anybody there which is cause for Duck’ surprise as he walks into someone turning the corner.

     “Oh hey, I’m sorry man,” Duck apologizes quickly looking over the other person,  “Uh…” who, apparently hasn’t even noticed. The boys dull eyes barely focus on Duck before walking off. Duck watches him leave, the way he moved was almost like he was being pulled on strings and not moving on his own. Duck watches for a moment longer, seeing the shape turn a corner. Man that was weird, Duck thinks as he heads to the half hidden spot he smokes at. Who even was that? A freshman? Its kinda weird he couldn’t place him, Duck thinks as he flicks his lighter, Maybe he should ask around or look in the yearbook. He stops, lightly biting the end of his cigarette, Why is he thinking so much about it, He exhales, it’s not like he needs to know _everybody_ in town. Duck thinks almost sourly, fighting a sick feeling deep in his gut. Today has been a very, weird day.


	2. Eyyy I'm sleepin' here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i know what you need duck!"  
> "whats that?"  
> "a GUN!"  
> "NO!"

     The classes in the morning are, for lack of a better word, lifeless. It unnerved Duck to no end. He saw a few people he knew that had the same listless, lost look the boy yesterday had. While he wasn’t a close friend to any of them he noticed the spaces in conversation they usually occupied, the rooms not as full of energy, the yawning gaps of time unfilled by chatter. Each class is more and more painful, slow as all hell without any off handed conversations or answers or anything. Duck glanced around the rooms and before locking eyes with someone else equally disturbed by the silence, they shared a perplexed look in solidarity before lowering their heads to “focus” on their work. Every class was like this, like pulling teeth, and each one couldn’t be over soon enough. Duck looked at the clock, feeling a mixture of impatience and dread as the minutes ticked by, signalling that lunch hour was approaching. He was not looking forward to the visitor he will have soon.

     Duck is lighting a cigarette when she appears before him, no sound of warning. Just; one second he’s alone and the next, the pale blue form glows in front of him. He takes a drag quickly, hoping that she would disappear just as quickly as she came. But, to no avail.

     “Duck Newton, please. This is of great cosmic importance! We must make haste and prepare, if we are to keep your world from falling at the hands of abominations who thirst for ruin.” Minerva begs him for the third time she's appeared before Duck, illuminous and loud. Duck rubs his face with both hands.

     “Okay, uh, Minerva. Now I _get_ what you’re sayin, like okay. But- and this is a big but: I. do. not. want. This.” He punctuates each word with a tilt of his hands. Minerva stands straighter, tilting her head towards him.

     “Duck, destiny does not take no for an answer. I am here, bound by fate, to train you, as, I, am a formidable warrior of my people.”

     “Of your...ghost people?” Duck squints, mind stalling.

     “Ghost people?” Minerva pauses for a moment before barking out a laugh, “Duck Newton I am no ghost! I am made of flesh and blood just as you are! My form is only a result of our communication; which, with our distance, presents a set of a challenges,” She waves a hand, flicking her wrist in a motion to disregard the small talk, “But no matter, my appearance matters not! I am here to train your mind and body, and as such you will learn the ways of combat; And, Duck Newton- I will provide for you, a weapon!”

     Duck grimaces, “Well uh, I don’t think like, uh, a gun would be-”

     “It would not be a gun Duck!”

     “Well alright, I guess-”

     “It would be a sword!”

     Duck stops. “Well… now I don’t know.” He winces, “I- hm, a sword? I don’t- hmmm, that doesn't sound the _greatest_...”

     “Fear not Duck Newton!,” Minerva booms, “It will all fall into place, for I will be here to guide you!” she says before promptly vanishing. The bell rings for the dismissal for second lunch and Duck lets out a suffering sigh before crushing his cigarette. It’s not like he doesn’t have his reservations for no reason. He pulls open the heavy metal door to the building and makes his way up the stairs to his next classroom. It’s unsettling, how sparse the stairwell is. Usually Duck has to squeeze by a few people rushing to make a break for freedom, but this is weird, he thinks as he spots a couple of people on the way down looking terrible. Is it flu season already? Ducks brain is sorting through possible causes as he steps inside the nearly empty classroom and signs his name on the roll. He looks around before seeing Mary sitting at a table near the back, the only other person currently in the room, and he makes his way over there. He pulls out a chair and she turns to face him, her eyes alight with what is probably some hot gossip.

     “So, what is up with today? Is everybody getting sick?” Duck asks as he pulls out a notebook and a textbook, fumbling around for a pen. Mary snaps her gum.

     “Nah, apparently what Jackson said got around and there was people who wanted to hang out, drink, and see a monster.” Mary looks around the near empty room and smiles a conspiratorial smile, “I heard that they said saw the monster and they got so scared they lost their shit and booked it.” She laughs, “I think it would sound scarier if they said something about it’s eyes staring into their souls.” Duck pulls out a pen.

     “So do you think they saw the monster?”

     “Oh no. No,” She swats her hand through the air, leaning back in her chair, “I think, like, they were up late and got caught. They’re probably making it up to sound cool or somethin. Dunno why they’d be so out of it though,” Mary shrugs, “Maybe hungover. Buncha Idiots.” Duck breathes a relieved sigh.

     “Yeah.” He agrees, a few more people filing into the room. They each sign the roll and find a seat at one of the various desks, seemingly on edge until the teacher came into the room.

* * *

     Duck thinks about a soda as he walks down the stairs and pushes open the door outside, maybe a coke or something. Then he feels himself step on something. His brain lags for a second or two as he tries not to fall or step on it again. His eyes settle on the crumpled form of a kid on the ground as he regains his balance. Duck can feel his blood run cold and his mind empty as it really hits him that: this dude isn’t moving. He drops down quickly, reaching his hand near the boy’s mouth to check if the he’s breathing. It is little relief when he feels the soft puff of breaths against his hand. Duck can feel himself sweating as he hears some soft chattering from a pair of girls as they approach.

     “Oh my god? What happened?” He hears one of them ask, his mind reels for a second before he remembers how to talk.

     “I- I don’t know- Get a teacher?! He’s passed out!” Duck yells, concern bleeding into his voice. The girl on the left pushes the others shoulder, getting her attention before the both of them ran into the building. Duck watches them leave before trying to shake the prone form awake. Duck was at a loss here; he’s absolutely out of his depth, what should he even do? He finds himself rolling the boy over, a split thought about getting him more air instantly turned to action. Duck freezes as he finally sees who it is. It’s Jackson. His eyes are closed almost like he was just sleeping, and there’s a big scrape down his cheek from the fall. Duck blinks dumbly at the raw, red wound, a shocking contrast with Jackson’s very pale, very clammy skin. The metal door behind him door opens, the dull noise of it hitting the door stop startles Duck as he hears louder footsteps rush over to him.

     “What happened?” Duck registers that it’s Mr. Johnson, the algebra teacher.

     “I don’t- I don’t know I just found him like this,” Duck hesitates, “-Sorta stepped on him- But he’s not waking up. I don’t know what to do.” This isn’t right; this isn’t normal, Duck really doesn’t like this. He feels a small spark of remorse; as if he could have done _something_ more. He feels a sickening pit form in his stomach. Mr. Johnson places his hands on Jackson's face, pulling his eyelids open and only seeing the whites.

     “You don’t have to do anything; You can leave, I’ve already sent Jenny to get the nurse,” Mr. Johnson glances up at Duck, “You didn’t see anything?”

     “No, I just left study hall and here he was.”

     “Okay, you can get to your next class, if your teacher says anything tell him to talk to me. Go, I’ve got this.” Mr. Johnson lifts one of Jackson's arms, flicking own his wrist to look at his watch. Duck opens his mouth to say something, he feels like he needs to say something, anything, but he doesn’t- he can’t contribute anything. He turns around and walks away feeling the sick feeling in his stomach ice over. His mind flickers to Minerva and he thinks, he might be able to do something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually had most of this chapter done with the first one but i kept getting distracted while editing it. i am in no way taking this seriously but thats the fun in all of this: to meme on ur fav characters. i think the next chapter will be longer since i feel like jamming two chapters together.


	3. It's mono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -unburries this from under dnd and gw2 fics- i meant for this to go up sooner, but hey what can you do

     The next day doesn’t have that oppressive atmosphere as it did just yesterday. But instead it felt a bit empty. A few kids were milling around the outside of the building, chatting before the first bell. Duck didn’t wanna be here, and he reluctantly walks up the front steps and into the unusually quiet hallway, he felt even more reluctant to go to class. The odd feeling stayed with him as he noticed while walking to class there were fewer clusters of people chatting along the walls of lockers before making their way to their own classes. As he took his seat, Duck noticed the empty desks in first period. And the next period and the next. There where whispers where there wasn’t bodies in seats and he tried so hard to ignore the tight feeling in his chest as he heard the words of “hospital” “no way” and “not waking up”.

     Only in history class did it all come to a head. A nervous energy was palpable from the first second in the boring class. Mrs. Green was doing her best to keep everyone on focus when;

     “Oh dear, I’ve forgotten to pick up the handouts,” She flips through the papers on her desk quickly, “ I’m just going to the office to pick them up. Sharron you’re in charge until I get back.”

     In that instant, there was an explosion of sound, the poor woman hadn’t even left the room yet and there was already crosstalk and yelling. Immersed in their own conversations, no one noticed the way Mrs. Green quickly retreated into the hall, eager to leave the noisy classroom. Duck was lost for a moment, the volume jarring and the many voices overlapping in a way he couldn’t follow before the people next to him started fighting.

     “My mom said it’s mono.” Rebecca interjects, talking over a very animated Mark.

     “That’s _BULL_.” Mark bites back

     “What you’re just gonna argue with my _mom_ , a _nurse_ , if somethings mono or not?”

     “I’m not arguing with her credentials here, I’m arguing with the fact that the only people who have this “mono” were the ones fooling around looking for that monster.”

     “Are you saying this is a monster related disease?” She rolls her eyes, in an over exaggerated way, “Okay, yeah, fine! _Sure_ , there’s monsters goin’ around sneezin’ on people and makin’ ‘em get sick. What is this, _War of the Worlds_?” Rebecca spits the title out, as if it was something foul, obviously having a personal vendetta against that book they had to read in English last semester. A sharper voice interrupts them for a second, a brief defense for the book as Duck rubs his face, feeling a headache threatening to form. He shouldn’t be so interested in this argument, but it’s not like he can do anything about this-

     Mark cranes in his seat, pushing his notebook off his desk, “Well maybe-”

     “Wait,” Duck interrupts, Mark leveling a miffed look at him, “So it's, uh, _just_ the ones that went to check out the monster Jackson said he saw? That’s kind- uh, Isn’t _that_ weird?” Rebecca rolls her eyes.

     “Yeah, but they were “hanging out” so I wouldn’t be surprised it’s only mono.” She scrunches her nose at the implication, “I mean, it’s kinda weird that mono would hit so fast, like, with only those guy, there should be more people, cause I _know_ Kevin still puts his mouth over the water fountain thing. But, like, what else could it be?”

     “Meningitis?” Mark supplies quickly; causing Rebecca to suck in a deep breath; no doubt about to start arguing diseases with him.

      Duck swallows hard, and he tries not to think about what else it could be.

 

     Ducks found himself on the fields before realizing it. It looks harmless in the daylight; not that he was expecting it to change suddenly, it’s only a field. The seasons winding down so there isn’t really anybody out there, a few people were walking around the track surrounding it, chatting with each other on this very normal day. He could see a few people smoking beneath the bleachers who were getting just loud enough that Duck could almost make out their conversation. The field just looked like a normal empty field; nothing out there that shouldn’t be there, well, except for the deer that come down at night later in the season. Duck doesn’t blink twice when Minerva appears beside him as expected.

     “Ah Duck, a change of scenery?” She intones the question with enough energy it sounded more like a statement. Duck sighed, fingers itching to grab for his pack.

     “Yeah, nah, I’m just thinking about… sports…”

     “Sports, Duck Newton?” Minerva tilts her head just slightly to the side in contemplation, “I see… This would be good for your training! Oh, Duck Newton, are you embracing your role as a chosen one?”

      “Well… I’m still not too sure about it. Like, what it all entails… and all that…”, with that, Minerva stands straighter, almost puffing out her chest.

     “Well, Duck Newton; You are going to be the one to save your planet from destruction!”

     “Now- hold on,” Duck hold up his hand, “That seems like a lot of work for one guy. I mean like- I don’t even have my license yet! And you’re telling _Me_ ; I have to save the whole thing? I’m just one guy,” He blinks in disbelief, “That doesn’t sound too easy.”

     “It is not supposed to be easy, Duck. This is your destiny,” Minerva tilts her head to the side slightly, looking at him for a moment before raising a hand to her chest, “But, I do understand you hesitance, Duck! This _is_ quite the mantel to behold! But understand that you have the my guidance and under my expert tutelage you will become a fearsome warrior!” Minerva extends her hand out to Duck in a gesture of goodwill.

     “Yeah...” He looks at the hand, “But, you _do_ realize I still have school.”

     Minerva falters for a moment, about to say something, then she’s gone. Duck sighs, what was he even thinking? He can’t bring this up around Minerva; It could be nothing and that would be making a whole bunch of something out of nothing. He takes his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, flipping it in his hand, It’s probably nothing...  


     Duck’s still thinking about it as he gets ready for bed. He accidentally cranked the water in the shower to the hottest it would go and he didn’t notice until he stepped out into a very steamed up bathroom. He wipes at the fogged up mirror, nervously chewing at his lip as he rolls his anxieties over in his head. Just- what if it really was a monster? What would _he_ do? He looks at his reflection in the mirror, looking at his upper body, he isn’t particularly athletic; he bikes around sure, but he sure as hell doesn't run; and he _SMOKES_ for fucks sake. Duck dresses in boxers and pulls on an undershirt before leaving the bathroom. As he flops into bed, his mind continues to race. He doesn’t even _know_ anything about the monster; like, if it’s really real or not. All he’s heard is other people gossiping about it, and he knows how stories get changed. Duck grunts as he turns to his side; What is he supposed to do? Walk around all night to try to find it? What if... he really finds it? At that, he feels a sour taste build in the back of his throat. Could he even fight it? Can he even _fight_ ? Duck feels regret begin to creep into his chest, slow and constricting; and he wishes he didn’t just blow off Minerva like that- even if this is all hypothetical. Although; he thinks as he rolls over in bed again, trying to get comfortable, he really has no fucking idea how it would work. She’s like... a ghost [ _well not really a ghost but_ -] how would that work- _How_ could she even _teach_ him how to fight? He doesn’t know how to fight at all! Nothin! zippo!

     Ducks mind swirls as he lays in bed. The what ifs and doubts are almost enough to keep him awake, each popping up like a burst of light behind his eyelids, distracting and annoying. He tucks his head closer to his chest and thinks up a plan. Find a weapon, find the monster, fight the monster with Minnies help. Each point relaxing the tension through his body, and with that last thought: He drifts off into a deep sleep.

 

     He’s standing on the field. The sky is dark and he feels a chill, the grass wet, with beads of dew soaking into the hem of his jeans. He looks up at the sky, and the setting sun a smear of orange low in the west and the sky's turned a deep sapphire in its absence. There's something in his hands, he feels it, sort of cold and surprisingly light. He doesn't look at his hands; he can’t look at his hands, his eyes are pulled to the edge of the forest. Across the field there are two bright green eyes, vivid and haunting, almost swirling with yellow. Mesmerizing. He feels lightheaded, he wants to blink and he can feel tears form along his lashes the longer he stares. There's pressure all around him, _heavy_ , and he’s sinking, almost like drifting into the lake. It opens his mouth.

 

     Duck eyes snap open as he feels his heart race; he’s still in bed and he's awake. What on earth was that? He reaches to rub the sleep from his eyes and finds them wet. Confused he turns to his clock, the glowing face telling him its 3 am. He breathes deeply. What _was_ that, he thinks, feeling himself shake. As he lays back down, trying to relax again and go back to sleep; Duck notices there's something else in his room. A different pale glow, unlike the face of his clock and music, a melancholy tune seemingly coming from everywhere in his room. He turns his head to the side and sees Minerva silent by the window.

      “Minerva?” Duck sits up in his bed, hand hovering over his blankets, ready to throw them back. But he doesn’t, he just watches her as the blues play on.

      She’s frozen in place, arm held out and body twisted in a hesitant position. Like this she looks just as much the mythic warrior she boasts to be. With the sway of the music she's captivating: statuesque. But there’s something different about her, odd in a way... It’s almost like Duck can almost see the shadows of her face, as if peering through a veil, and there’s almost a hint of the clothes-  _armor_  she’s wearing, through the blue silhouette. It's not very clear or even detailed but she’s really _something_ like this; magnificent in the moonlight, frozen in place as the reverberating music tugs at his heart.

     Duck doesn’t know how long this lasts as he sits there mesmerized, before she at last winks out of sight, music following suit. Now alone in the quiet room, he sits there; mind blank, save for hazy confusion and drowsiness. He leans back, already dozing off as soon as his head his his pillow.

     He doesn’t dream the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay- so... i know it should have been out sooner- like i KNOW. i have four "arcs" planned out and roughed, tbh the rest of this one and the next one had already been written before griffin has revealed some.........stuff- so like just a warning for the rest? the divergence of canon is WIDE.  
> i apologize if this isnt polished because i swear if i have to re-read this chapter again im going to just write about how i want to make out with minerva  
> again this should have been put up earlier but i kept writing smut and then got super into my friends ocs and like- thats just how the cookie crumbles on this rotund planet


End file.
